


Love Between Poets

by Colossalstars



Series: Love Between Poets [1]
Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colossalstars/pseuds/Colossalstars
Summary: while Dylan and the pups go to the park, Dylan stumble upon Hansel sitting by a tree all by himself.





	Love Between Poets

Written by colossalstars

Dylan: for the love of dog please everyone stay in line!  
(Dolly crashes into Dylan)  
Dolly: ah Dylan why are you in the way dude.  
Dylan: why aren’t you helping me with the pups.  
Dolly: what are you talking about I am helping.  
Dylan: mhm riding your skateboard around isn’t he-.  
Dee Dee: Dylan Dylan Dylan.  
Dylan:( turns to Dee Dee) yes what is it.  
Dizzy: (whispers in his ear) A husky is watching you.  
Dylan: (looks around his surroundings and spots Hansel) oh that’s my friend.  
Dawkins:(Snickers) more like boyfriend.  
Most of the pups start laughing except for Dolly.  
Dylan:( flustered about Dawkins comment) ha ha very funny guys.  
Hansel starts walking towards their direction.  
Dolly: oh no Hansel coming bro how do I look?  
Dylan: um fine sis.  
Dolly: are you sure maybe my breath stinks or maybe-  
Dylan: Dolly you look fine, oh here he comes.  
Hansel stands in front of Dolly and Dylan.  
Dolly: h h hi ha Hansel.  
Hansel:hey Dolly.  
Dolly: hi so w-what are you doing here?  
Hansel: just here viewing the Beautiful sky and it’s radiant essence.  
While Dolly is talking to Hansel tilts his head and spots Dylan laying down behind her looking up at the sky.  
Dolly:(Dolly continuing her sentence) but this helmet I don’t wear it all the tim-  
Hansel walks pass Dolly while he says excuse me.  
Hansel:(Hansel standing over Dylans sunlight) hi you’re Dylan right?  
Dylan:oh um hi yes I am Dylan hi Hansel.  
Hansel:(laughs) so Dylan I noticed you come to the park a lot.  
Dylan: (smirks) well the pups need to waste energy somehow.  
Both of them starts laughing  
Dolly: cuts in so Dylan isn’t Time for DINNER!  
All pups start repeatedly say dinner and all rush pass them.  
Dylan: oh yeah it is well catch you later Hansel.  
Hansel: (grabs Dylan by his shoulder) wait Dylan.  
Dylan:(turns around) yeah?  
Hansel:(says with a smile on his face)I was wondering if you would like to meet me at the back here tonight  
Dylan: oh sure Han-.  
Dolly:(jumps in front of Dylan) oh Dylan can’t me and him have to watch the pups to night.  
Dylan: what are you talking about you don’t need me for Tucking in the pups.  
Hansel tilts his head  
Hansel:(says in a gloomy way) if you can’t show up Dylan I understand.  
Dylan: oh no I can show up Hansel don’t worry  
Dylan head pushing dolly to the park gates.  
Hansel:(waves)I’ll meet you there Dylan.  
Dylan: (stops head pushing dolly) see you there.  
Dylan continues on pushing dolly outside the gate and now they transition to the side walk of 101 Dalmatians street.  
Dolly:(angrily) I get it you can stop pushing me dude.  
Dylan: Dolly what’s gotten into you lately why are you mad  
Dolly: I’m not mad what are you talking about?  
Dylan:(staring at vein popping out of her head) yeah seems like it, come on spill it sis what’s going on.  
Dolly:(turns around with anger intent) nothing  
Dylan and dolly enter the front door the usual way they get into their home  
Dylan: well if you need me I’ll be up stairs.  
Dolly: what for it’s not like you are getting ready for a date.  
Dylan: wait are you jealous?  
Dolly: dude you know I like Hansel and he asked you out on a date.  
Dylan:(laughs) a date are you serious me and Hansel are just friends  
Dolly: bro please don’t go I beg of you  
Dylan: Dolly it’s no big deal I’m just hanging out with him and nothing more.  
Dolly: you sure about that bro  
Dylan: yes nothing more one hundred and one percent.  
Dolly:(lighting up her facial expression) ok whatever you say man.  
Dolly walks to the kitchen  
Dylan: well better get ready.  
Three hours later Dylan starts to walks out of the house.  
Dolly:(peaks out the house door) remember bro what we talked about  
Dylan: yeah yeah I know  
Dylan walks to the park but then he noticed Hansel laying down on the grass Staring at the stars enjoying himself.  
Dylan:(arriving at his destination) hey Hansel.  
Hansel:(tilts head up) Dylan I’m so glad you arrived.  
Hansel begins to get up from the grass to greet Dylan  
Hansel: so Dylan now that you are here I’ve been meaning to ask you something.  
Dylan: sure Hansel what is it?  
Hansel stood up and begins to approach Dylan slowly, Dylan doesn’t think anything of it at first but Hansel starts to get in Dylans personal space, gazing into Dylan's eyes.  
Dylan:(nervously ask) so um w-what was that question H-Hansel(awkwardly grins and slightly blushing).  
Hansel: oh sorry Dylan I was lost in your eyes, they’re as dark as space itself.  
Dylan: oh um t-thanks man(awkwardly takes a step back)  
Hansel: (turns his back to Dylan) oh Dylan you’re the only person I’ve met that understands me,. Everyone else I talk to find me strange because of my passion, but you Dylan(turns to face Dylan) you get me.  
Hansel walks next to Dylan sitting beside him gazing upon the stars. Dylan proceeds to look up with Hansel.  
Dylan: wow Hansel I didn’t know you like looking at the stars.  
Hansel: there’s so much we can learn from each other Dylan that’s why I want to get to know you(says with a passionate grin on his face)  
Dylan: (looks at Hansel with a surprised look on his face) wow Hansel I didn’t know you wanted to get to know me like that. Well this is great the more friends the better I always say(smiles)  
Hansel: Dylan?  
Dylan: yes?  
After Hansel called out his name he begins to brush his fur against his leaning in closer to his side.  
Hansel: I… want to be more than friends.  
Dylan:(nervously responds) o-oh um like poetry friends, best friends (Dylan starts stepping back slowly)  
Hansel:(Hansel proceeds to follow Dylan while he’s stepping back) look Dylan I want to know everything about you, please give this a chance.  
Dylan's rear touched the parks wall leaving him with nowhere to go. The huskys nose is within centimeters apart from Dylan's nose. Dylan starts panicking in his head thinking.  
Dylan: (inner thoughts) oh my dog oh my dog, he’s to close what Should I do.  
Hansel staring into Dylan's eyes hoping that Dylan will accept him.  
Dylan: um um Hansel I um  
Hansel puts his finger on Dylan's lips  
Hansel: shh(presses nose against his) let this happen(whispers to him).  
Hansel pulled Dylan gently towards him and their lips begin to connect, Hansel slowly closing his eyes while kissing Dylan, Dylan starts to follow suit and closes his eyes also, Dylan accepts Hansel lips and was at his mercy. The two felt like they can do this for hours or more since it felt like nothing around them even existed. And finally the two lips disconnect from each other leaving salvia on their mouth heavily breathing in the process. Hansel and Dylan open their there eyes staring at each other.  
Hansel: (laughs) that was fun.  
Dylan: um yeah.  
Hansel: same time tomorrow (winks)  
Dylan:(blushing) sure.  
Hansel walks out of the park to return to his home.  
Dylan: what…just…happened.

Due to tonight's events Dylan is finding it hard to accept what just happened so Dylan walks home thinking to himself. 

Dylan:(inner thoughts) that did not just happen, no way I actually kissed Hansel, this can not be happening, the most frightening part about this is why did I enjoy it.  
Dylan starts to walk on the street leading to his house but was stopped by a loud noise coming from behind him.  
Dylan: (frightful tone of voice) w-who who's there!  
The gate started to open slowly, Dylan didn’t know what to expect from the other side of the gate, he was hoping it wasn’t dolly coming through, a shadowy figure comes out.  
Dylan: wait Dante!  
Dante: hey.  
Dylan:(says In a worried tone) um what are you doing at the park at night Dante?  
Dante: well the end is happening at home so I’m just hanging around.  
Dylan: how long were you out?  
Dante: a couple of minutes before you left.  
Dylan: a-and what were you doing while I was out.  
Dante: well you know contemplating the end of the world, hanging around and I noticed you were mashing faces with your husky friend an-  
Dylan rushes to Dante, not letting him finish his sentence, Dylan grabs both of Dante’s shoulders, with a hard grip almost making Dante nearly falll to the ground.  
Dante: gasp  
Dylan: YOU SAW THAT!  
Dante: bro calm down.  
Dylan: Dante I swear to dog you better not tell anyone.  
Dante: ok bro I won’t stop your hurting me.  
Dylan lets go of Dante, Dylan slightly regrets hurting his brother but he realise the gravity of the situation.  
Dylan: I’m so sorry bro (pats his head)  
Dante: what gives man I won’t tell on you it’s ok if you’re into dudes.  
Dylan:(blushing) no it's not that, look we’ll talk more about it at home but first things first, don’t tell anyone especially Dolly ok.  
Dante: I swear I won’t tell.  
Dylan pulls in Dante for a hug  
Dante: um your not going to squeeze me to death are you?  
Dylan: really Dante, ok lets go  
Dylan and Dante enter the door to the house.  
Dylan: remember Dante don’t tell.  
Dante: I won’t remember you have to tell me the rest.  
Dylan: oh Dante wait.  
Dante: hm?  
Dylan: why did you say the end is happening inside the house?  
Dante: oh because Dolly is going crazy up stairs she’s mad about something:  
Dylan had a fearful expression on his face, he looks up the stairs in terror.  
Dylan: um why is she mad?  
Dante: well she was made that Hansel asked you to hang out with him and Dawkins was laughing and telling her it’s probably a date so Dolly got mad and she’s in her room trashing it.  
Dylan: oh my dog I’m going to bed.  
Dante: good night bro  
Dylan walks up the stairs frightened by the fact that he might get punched into the dirt for what he did tonight. As soon as he got there Dolly was standing outside his treehouse.  
Dylan: ah Dolly!  
Dolly: whoa why so scared dude?  
Dylan: oh um Dante told me that you weren’t in a good mood.  
Dolly: I was in a bad mood but I realized that there’s nothing to worry about.  
Dolly hugs Dylan.  
Dolly: because I know I can trust my big brother.  
Dylan:(widens eyes) yeah s-sis um yeah so um can I like um go to my room now please (awkward smile)?  
Dolly: oh sorry bro (pats head) yawns good night.  
Dylan: good night.  
Dylan walks around his bed getting ready to sleep, but he heard a noise coming outside his window. Dylan investigates the noise.  
???: psst Dylan.  
Dylan: huh who’s there?  
Dylan widens his eyes, in the distance of the dark he noticed light blue eyes in the distance.  
Dylan: (inner thoughts) no it can’t be.  
The mystery figure got into pounce position, and lunge into the tree house. landing perfectly right by Dylan's bed. Dylan recognize the structure of the body, the beautiful mix of white and black fur, and the eyes as blue as the endless sky, Dylan hesitated to say his name.  
Dylan: H-HANSEL!  
Hansel: yes it’s me, I’m so sorry Dylan I couldn’t resist, I have a burning question to ask you and I have to know the answer as soon as possible.  
Dylan: gulp s-sure what is it Hansel.  
Hansel happily looks down at Dylan paws and reach for his hands slowly, Hansel grabbed both of Dylans hands and while doing that He stared into Dylan's eyes once more, Dylan is uncontrollably blushing while this is happening to him.  
Hansel: Dylan will you be my b-  
Dylan: wait Hansel we can’t do this right now, m-maybe come over tomorrow and w-we can talk okay (puts his hand on his shoulder).  
Hansel: oh ok (puts heads down)  
Dylan: well I’m not going anywhere tomorrow so I’ll be here.  
Hansel:(wags tail) it’s a date then.  
Dylan:(blushing) um s-see you tomorrow.  
Hansel sadly exists the tree house regretting his decision but he knew tomorrow will be the day to tell him.  
Dylan:(inner thoughts) I can’t believe I’m falling for him Dolly’s going to kill me.  
Dylan enters his bed struggling to fall asleep. The next day comes and Dylan hears the pets playing outside. Dylan was slightly annoyed big the noise so he tries to block it out until.  
???: dig dig dig dig dig dig.  
Dylan: oh please no.  
Diesel breaks though the floor to jump on Dylan.  
Dylan: ah diesel get off me!  
Diesel: mom wants you Dylan!  
Dylan: (pushes him off) ow, why what’s going on.  
Diesel: because someone’s at the door.  
Dylan: oh my dog ok got it.  
Diesel:(presses nose against him) sniff sniff  
Dylan: what?  
Diesel: you smell funny.  
Dylan: (inner thoughts) shot I forgot about his smell.  
Dylan: um I gotta go get the do so see ya.  
Dylan dashes to the door in an instant passing by all his siblings.  
Dylan: man that was close.  
Dylan opens the door to see Hansel.  
Dylan: (Dylan uncontrollably wags his tail) oh hi Hansel so glad to see you.  
Hansel:(starts wagging his tail) Nice to see you to.  
Dylan:(pulls collar) so um wh-  
Before Dylan can finish his sentence Hansel starts to lean in on Dylan, seconds later Hansel starts to rub his nose with Dylan's nose, Dylan couldn’t resist and rubs his nose with him to show him affection.  
Dylan:(inner thoughts) this isn’t so bad luckily no one's watching.  
Hansel: so may I come in.  
Dolly: oh hi Hansel.  
Dylan quickly turns to the door to see dolly walking in.  
Dolly: um what’s going on?  
Dylan: oh um you see well I me ah yo-.  
Hansel puts his arm around Dylan and pulls him toward him.  
Hansel: me and Dylan were just practicing some poetry.(wink)  
Dolly:(blushing) oh u-um sorry to bother you two hansan I mean Hansel.  
Dolly walks off trying to keep her cool.  
Hansel: come on Dylan let’s study in your tree house.  
Hansel strokes his tail against Dylan's chin while walking off.  
Dylan: oh sure  
Moments later they walked to the tree house. Dylan doesn’t know what to expect for what Hansel is going to do to him in the tree house, once they got in Hansel instantly held Dylan's hands once more, barely containing himself Hansel took a deep breath and said.  
Hansel: Dylan Dalmatian will you be my boyfriend.  
Dylan was blushing beyond his color, he didn’t know what to say or do, but Dylan couldn’t resist the adorable husky in front of him so he said.  
Dylan: y-yes YES I will!  
Hansel: oh Dylan.  
Hansel gently grabs Dylan's face and slowly brings him closer to his lips, Dylan can feel his warm breath hitting his nose making Dylan's nose moist, the sensation Dylan was feeling was incredible Dylan couldn’t stand this slow pace, so Dylan grabbed the back of the huskies head and pulled him in for another kiss like the one they had last night, Hansel begins to blush from Dylan's bold move, that gives Hansel even more reason to love him even more. The two tongues connect to each other and including that their nose also didn’t break connection from each other. Hansel begins to get more aggressive and pushes Dylan on the bed.  
Hansel: oh Dylan you speak to my inner wolf.  
Hansel continues the make out session by being on top of Dylan, Dylan has no choice but to let the husky do whatever he wants with him, Dylan can barely breath since Hansel tongue is in Dylans mouth, Dylan is just taking everything the husky has, but a noise creek in the tree house. Dylan starts tapping on Hansel head to stop, so Hansel took his tongue out of Dylans mouth.  
Dolly: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!

Thirty minutes before she caught Dylan, at first Dolly was curious on what Dylan and Hansel were doing in the tree house, so Dolly decides to take a peek through her telescope in her room placed at the window, while Dolly was looking through her telescope she noticed something off, she noticed a furry black figure moving around in Dylans bed. Dolly widened her eyes in disbelief and rushed to the tree house. 

Dolly: (inner thoughts) NO FUCKING WAY I JUST SAW THAT!  
While exiting her room in a rush dolly comes across diesel.  
Diesel: Hiya Dolly where are you rushing to(tilts head)  
Dolly: um I was just checking up on Dylan.  
Diesel: okay cool.  
Before diesel walks away dolly stops him.  
Dolly: actually wait diesel, do you know what Dylan’s doing?  
Diesel: no but he smelled funny.  
Dolly:(confused expression on her face) smells funny what do you mean?  
Diesel: he had that husky smell on him, pretty weird right.  
Dolly had doubt written all over her face, she turns around and in an instant she runs down stairs in a panic.  
Dolly: (inner thoughts) no way no way Dylan wouldn’t do that to me.  
Dolly forcefully pushed the backyard door and went full speed towards the try house.  
Delgado: hey dolly what y-  
Dolly: (rushing past him) not now Delgado.  
Dolly jumps onto the final platform of the tree house. Dolly is starting to reconsider spying on Dylan, but before Dolly was about to turn around Dolly heard moaning inside the tree house. So after Dolly heard that she had the incredible urge to take a peek, Dolly slowly approaches the entrance of the tree house but she was not prepared for what lies before her. Dolly looks inside, when she looked inside Dolly’s eyes widened and she couldn’t process what’s happening in front of her, she wants to believe this is some kind of sick joke, Dolly felt her stomach drop and her emotions was starting to build up. Tears are starting to roll down her eyes in despair, the first thing she said was-  
Dolly: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!  
Dylan turns his head to Dolly in a panic, Dylan Pulled his tongue out of Hansel's mouth and he puts both his paws on Hansel chest and proceeds to push him off.  
Dylan: (coughs) what are you here(he says while panicking).  
Dolly: WHAT AM I DOING HERE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING LOCKING LIPS WITH MY CRUSH!  
Dylan: Dolly wait I can explain please.  
Dolly grabs Dylan's moon rocks and throws it at Dylan and Hansel. While the rocks were coming Hansel used himself as a shield while he was on top of Dylan, Hansel used his back so the rocks wouldn’t hit him.  
Dolly: Hansel what are you doing?  
Hansel: (staring at Dolly with disappointment in his eyes) please Dolly don’t hurt Dylan.  
While speaking to Dolly Hansel pulled Dylan closer to him holding Dylan tightly in His arms. While dolly was in a blind rage she threw another one before Hansel finished his sentence, the rock was aimed for Dylan but Hansel blocked it with his head. The rock hit Hansel's left eyebrow.  
Dolly: (worried tone of voice) oh no, Hansel I’m so sor-  
Hansel: stop… Dolly I think you said enough.  
Dylan: (while being held in Hansels arm) H-Hansel your head it’s-  
Hansel: I know Dylan, but are you okay?  
Dylan: yes I’m ok but-  
Before Dylan can finish his sentence Hansel cupped his chin with loving intent.  
Hansel: then I’m fine as long as you’re ok(leans in)  
Hansel kissed Dylan once more with love and affection into the kiss. Dolly with tears in her eyes ran back to the house not saying a word to anyone.  
Dylan: (while mumbling in Hansel lips) Hansel (heavy breathing from being released from Hansel grip) wait hang on I have to talk to Dolly.  
Hansel: wait Dylan (holds Dylan's Paw) do you think that’s a good idea.  
Dylan: look Hansel I like you but I have to see my sister (let’s go of Hansel paw).  
Hansel: but Dylan wait.  
Dylan turns around to see Hansel giving him the puppy eyes.  
Dylan: Hansel please  
Hansel: please Dylan listen to me I beg you.  
Dylan: signs I’m listening.  
Hansel: lets just let your sister calm down for today, come to my place so you can rest their until tomorrow.  
Dylan: look Hansel I don’t know about this.  
Hansel: well if you change your mind the howl to me my love.  
Dylan: (blushing) oh ok I’ll consider it.  
Hansel: goodbye for now but before I go, may I have the pleasure to have a goodbye kiss?  
Dylan: (blushing) o-of course.  
Hansel and Dylan walk to each other slowly and connect lips once again but not to long. Hansel whispers in Dylans ear.  
Hansel: I’ll see you later.  
Hansel leaves the tree house to return to his home.  
Dylan: man that guy is amazing.  
Dj: um  
Dylan: (Dylan turns around) what the.  
Dj: I’m just gonna leave this here.  
Dj awkwardly walks away.

Dylan has to solve the issue of the events that occurred today. Dolly is in her room depressed from today’s events, she won’t let anyone in her bedroom. The pups are worried about their big sister so they’re looking for Dylan to get answers on what happened.

Delgado: Dylan why is dolly crying?  
Dee dee and Dizzy: yeah what happened?  
Dylan: look guys I’ll fix everything just go take a nap or something.  
The pups had a sad look on their faces but listened to Dylan and start walking downstairs. One particular pup decided to stay.  
Dj: so bro you going to tell them Or what?  
Dylan: tell them what Dj?  
Dj: you know what I mean (winks).  
Dylan: this isn’t a game Dj go take a nap or something.  
Dj: (leans in) no I’m not.  
Dylan: excuse me.  
Dj: I want to help bro.  
Dylan: help with what?  
Dj: bro come on Dante told me everything.  
Dylan: he did, did he(says with disappointment)  
Dante enters the hallway overhearing the conversation. Dante fears for the worst on what Dylan will do to him so he hesitated to talk to his brothers.  
Dante: sorry bro i had to tell someone.  
Dylan: its ok (hugs Dante).  
Dante: (while being hugged) um we might want to hurry up before it’s the end of the world.  
Dylan: hm? What do you mean.  
Dante: (grabs Dylan's face) because if we don’t cheer up Dolly by tonight you won’t get to go to Hansel's place because you feel guilty right?  
Dylan: yes Dante but i-  
Dante interrupts Dylan before he can finish  
Dante: go to him Bro I’ll sort things out here I’ll take the burden.  
Dylan: Dante this is my fault I’ll this.  
As Dylan was trying to reach for Dolly’s door knob Dj stops him by reaching for his arm, Dylan turns to Dj.  
Dj: we got this bro, now go.  
Dante and Dj pushed Dylan by the stairway, Dylan felt like he has to help but his love for Hansel was growing every second, Dylan made the toughest decision of his life and decides to go downstairs following his what his brothers said to him.  
Dylan: (inner thoughts) am I making the right decision. No I have to follow what my heart says, and it’s telling me to howl to him.  
Dylan walks outside to the backyard and tilts his head up gazing into the infinite blue sky thinking about how Hansel's beautiful blue eyes matches the sky endless beauty, Dylan can’t stop thinking about that kiss he had in the tree house Dylan can still feel the husky’s saliva on his lips. Dylan now realises that Hansel isn’t just a poetry pal, he’s the love of his life and can’t imagine another second without being with him. Now Dylan remembers what he said earlier about howling to him if he wants to see him. Dylan takes a deep breath and howled like he never before into the sky.  
Delgado: what was that about Dylan.  
Dylan: love Delgado, it’s love between two poets.  
Delgado: oh um ok (car sound effects)  
Dylan wanted for a response from Hansel. Within three minutes Hansel howled back to his love saying it’s ok to meet him at his place. Dylan was so excited before Hansel finished the howl he ran as fast as he could. Dylan jumped over the fence into Clarissa’s food.  
Clarissa: ah! RUFF RAFF!  
Dylan: sorry.  
Dylan jumps across another fence and makes to the side walk. Dylan is running as fast as he can to Hansel apartment. Fifteen minutes of running later Dylan makes it to Hansel's apartment door.  
Dylan: oh my dog I’m so tired, (inner thoughts) I don’t know about this maybe is should turn back and see how Dolly’s doing.  
While Dylan was catching his breath two mysterious hands gently covers his eyes.  
???: guess who  
Dylan: um Hansel?  
Hansel: (stroking Dylan's chin) how did you know(said in a flirty way)  
Dylan: well no one has a voice like yours.  
Hansel: (laughs) I’ll take that as a complement.  
Hansel moves his hands slowly down Dylan's neck to his shoulders proceeding to give him a shoulder rug.  
Dylan: (blushing) so um shall we go inside  
Hansel: Oh, of course (hugs) let me show you in.  
Hansel holds the door open for Dylan.  
Dylan: wow nice place you got here.  
Hansel: thank you so Dylan forgive for asking this so soon but do you want to go to my room.  
Dylan: oh um what are we going to do in your room Hansel?  
Hansel:(puts his finger on Dylans lips) that a surprise my love (kisses him).  
Dylan: (uncomfortably blushing) oh ok I trust you.  
Hansel persuade him to walk into his room. They entered a pitch dark room Dylan is struggling to see where he is going, so he asked Hansel a question.  
Dylan: hey Hansel I why is it so dark?  
Hansel: Dylan hold still for a moment.  
Dylan: (nervously laughs) um why Hansel.  
Before Dylan realized he had been tackled by Hansel and pinned on the soft floor.  
Dylan: ah what are you doing?  
Hansel: I can’t help it Dylan I can’t resist you any longer.  
Dylan: (inner thoughts) oh my dog oh my dog this is actually happening, what should I do what should I do?  
Hansel: Dylan I want you inside me.  
Dylan: um what!  
Hansel: don’t be scared my Dylan just promise me something.  
Dylan: (sweating vigorously) what’s that h-Hansel?  
Dylan felt something poking his chest and he has a clue what it is.  
Dylan: oh dog.  
Hansel:(leans in and whispers to Dylans left ear) don’t hold back.  
When Hansel stood up from Dylan being on the floor. Dylan noticed that His penis was getting hard from Hansel sitting on him for so long, Dylan was having mixed feelings about this and was having all sorts of emotions during this event, Hansel was getting ready to ride on Dylan’s dick so Hansel put both of his paws on Dylan’s chest and was slowly squatting down to Dylan’s penis until Dylan interrupted.  
Dylan: wait Hansel!  
Hansel: what is it Dylan.  
Dylan: can we try a different position?  
Hansel: of course Dylan.  
Hansel turns around and gets into position so Dylan can rid him. Hansel raise his rear to Dylan giving him a full view of Hansel's rear side to the hanging testicles to his rectum.  
Dylan: (sweating) o-ok h-h-here I go.  
Hansel: take your time (says in a flirty matter)

Dylan hops on Hansels back getting ready to stink his penis inside Hansel. Dylan's tip is beginning to touch hansels rectum. “ Ah”  
The husky moaned, hear Hansel moan is turning him on even more so Dylan final stinks his penis inside of Hansel “ugh ah” Dylan cried the tightness of the husky anal is giving Dylan more of a reason to push harder.

So Dylan begins to thrust Hansel Harder now due to the tight in his rear “oh yes Dylan yes” the husky cried “keep going Dylan don’t stop I want it all” Dylan couldn’t resist Hansel begging so Dylan decides to put his full knot inside Hansel, 

“Oh Dylan yes more more” as Hansel said when Dylan put his full knot inside him, Dylan grabbed Hansels rear end tight and continued thrusting Hansel over and over, Dylan begins to feels his fluid spilling out of the tip of his penis “I’m coming ah” as Dylan starts to release his fluids inside Hansel Dylan rests his head on Hansels shoulder.

Dylan: ah that...was...amazing.  
Hansel: that was fast huh (licks his face)  
Dylan: ah sorry I’m not used to that.  
Hansel: Oh trust me Dylan you’ll get used to it (caresses Dylan's member)  
Dylan: thanks (kisses Hansels cheek).  
Hansel: oh Dylan.  
Hansel cuddles with Dylan, the two hope this moment can last forever.


End file.
